Open Your Eyes
by isdonisgood
Summary: What do you do when the one you love is being reckless? Written for vmfic gameon's free for all challenge from a prompt left by annie oakly.


Title: Open Your Eyes  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica  
Word Count: 3,243  
Rating: PG15+  
Summary: What do you do when t he one you love is being reckless?  
Spoilers: Goes AU at the end of season 1.  
Prompt: left by annie_oakly: Logan/Veronica AU during summer from season two. Keith's medical bills mean Veronica has to take cases to make money, and since cracking Lilly's murder, she get into her work even more. But Logan's worried about HER being reckless and after everything he's been through, he just needs things to get back to normal...  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Veronica Mars. No copyright infringement is intended.  
A/N: Three things. Firstly thanks to my wonderful beta, thegraduate09. Secondly this was written for the free for all challenge on vmfic_gameon. And thirdly this is a song fic. The song is Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. As usually if you have any advice on ways that I can get better feel free to leave it, cause as hard as I am trying to get better I know I'm nowhere near as good as some so please leave me some advice. I usually listen and take it on board. Enjoy! 

_iMy bones ache, my skin gets cold, and I__'__m getting so tired and so old/i_

Slowly, carefully, so not to hurt her, Logan pulled what he hoped to be the last piece of glass out of the cut on Veronica's upper arm before reaching for antiseptic. Pouring a little on a cloth, he gently cleaned the wound before bandaging it. He was sad that he could do this by memory now but she wouldn't let him take her to the hospital and he couldn't seem to convince her to stop. It had started over a month ago. She had started taking cases at Mars Investigations to help pay the expensive and ever mounting hospital costs. He understood her reasoning for doing it, she didn't have the endless supply of money that he did, but now it was getting to far out of control. Instead of sticking to adultery cases and simple background checks she was also taking on bail jumpers and other more dangerous cases that couldn't be handled from the safety of her car.

Thinking of tonight, he couldn't help but feel that he had let her down in so many ways. He should have demanded she let him come the second the words bail jumper crossed her lips but being foolish, and once again trusting her, he believed her when she had said that the bail jumper she was going after was an easy one and that she didn't need help. His heart had nearly stopped when she had called, again, and said that she needed him to pick her up. Doing as she asked, he'd broken at least half a dozen road rules to get to her only to find that the 'easy' bail jumper was shooting at her. Quickly honking the horn so Veronica would know he was here, he waited as patiently as possible until a misfired shot had blown out his back window. Ducking down quickly, he finally saw Veronica as she tripped and skidded while making her way towards him. Watching as she scrambled to her feet and continued to him, he noticed that she was holding her arm. Leaning over, he opened the door for her and the second she was in the seat he headed off as fast as possible, not worrying about the open door or the fact she didn't have a seat belt on and not slowing down until they were as far away as possible.

Sighing, he finished tying the bandage on her before commenting, "I thought this was supposed to be an easy one."

"It was but these situations can change in seconds," Veronica sighed.

"Veronica, he had a gun. He was shooting at you. He shot out my back window or did you not notice that?"

"Sorry, I was a little busy trying not to bleed on your car seat." Veronica snapped, standing to clear away the items he had used to clean her up.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm worried about you," Logan snapped back, "But this is just getting to be ridiculous."

"Oh really! Then why are you still here? If it's ridiculous to be dating me then there is the door," Veronica snapped, pointing to the door way.

"I want to be dating you but I also want to be normal for a little while. We're seventeen Veronica. This is the time we're supposed to be acting like kids." Logan argued.

"Maybe for you but I have to find a way to pay medical bills. Not all of us have daddy's money to live off of."

"I know that," Logan sighed, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired and you're tired and this is not a conversation for tired people."

"Fine!"

"Ok, just promise me one thing?" Logan whispered.

"Fine."

"Don't leave the apartment until we've talked, ok?" Logan said, "It's just important we talk before you do."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Veronica huffed before Logan kissed her lightly on the lips and left. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number he had wanted to dial for a while.

"Time to test you, Veronica," He muttered to himself before the phone connected, "Hi, I need to hire you to do some work for me... Preferably tonight..."

_iTake my hand, knot your fingers through mine, And we__'__ll walk from this dark room for the last time./i_

Lying in bed that night, Logan couldn't stop tossing and turning. He just wanted Veronica to be safe and he knew he had to think of a way to stop her from doing what she kept doing. They had been through so much together and it just felt like it was time to leave behind the darkness and uncertainty that had encased their lives after Lilly's death but every time he tried to get out Veronica pulled him back down. Sighing, he turned over to look at the ceiling. When he had first thought to visit Veronica and make sure she was ok, a little over five weeks ago, it had seemed like a smart thing. He had no expectations for what was to happen between the two of them but that didn't stop him feeling the magical pull between them, especially when he saw her again in her father's room.

_iFlashback_

_Logan stood, frozen, at the doorway watching as Veronica puttered around her father, straightening things and trying to tuck the sheets on his bed in further._

"_Dad, you need to rest," Veronica sighed, "So stop fussing."_

_Keith, having spotted Logan, gave him a knowing smile before saying, "Sweetie __–"_

"_And if you want the remote for TV you should call for a nurse."_

"_Honey-" Keith tried again._

"_And under no circumstance are you to get mad at the people in the TV or you won__'__t get to watch it anymore."_

_Noticing Keith was about to speak again, Logan spoke up, "It__'__s ok, Mr. Mars. I can get her attention." Logan smirked as he watched Veronica take a half step and contemplate turning around to face him until he noticed that Keith was motioning for her to turn around. Then his smirk turned to a genuine smile, "I thought maybe we could get some coffee, talk, have you stop terrorizing the nurses and your father."_

_Finally facing him, Veronica shook her head, "I don__'__t know, Logan."_

"_You should go sweetie, do teenage things for a couple of hours, let me terrorize the nurses for a change." Keith said gently, pushing her towards the door._

"_Fine, but be careful and don__'__t move an inch. I__'__ll be measuring when I get back to make sure."_

_Logan grabbed her arm lightly, "Come on Mars, he__'__ll be fine."_

_End Flashback/i_

Moving again, Logan couldn't help but think of how they had ended up together. It wasn't something he had planned. In fact, when he had gone to see her, it had been the last thing in his mind. After all, his father had put her father in hospital but somehow, they were drawn together again.

_iFlashback_

"_So, have you seen Duncan?" Logan asked taking a quick sip of his coffee._

"_Briefly. He came to my door really early the morning after it all happened. We didn__'__t really have much to talk about then so why would we talk now?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Have you talked to him?"_

"_Briefly. He said he didn__'__t blame me for Aaron__'__s actions but his parents' kind of do."_

"_Well, Jake and Celeste never did know a good thing when they saw it."_

_Logan laughed before growing serious, "How__'__s your dad really doing?"_

"_He__'__s getting there, slowly, but the bills are piling up and he can__'__t work."_

"_You__'__re not doing anything stupid or life threatening are you?"_

"_No, just the normal stuff I do at the office."_

"_So getting kidnapped by ATF agents is on the agenda?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Funny," Veronica replied dryly, while punching him in the arm._

"_I thought so."_

"_Well, your comical wit was always lower than others."_

_Logan glared at her playfully before commenting, "I__'__ve missed this."_

"_Surprisingly, I__'__ve missed picking on you too."_

"_Well, I could live without that but I think I__'__ve just missed you," Logan sighed as he turned to face her. Watching quietly as she calculated her next move, Logan couldn__'__t help but hope she would return the sentiment._

"_I think I__'__ve missed you too," Veronica whispered, not able to look him in the eye._

"_Ok. Well, if you need any help, let me know. I__'__m really good at punching the bad guy." Logan whispered before standing and throwing his empty cup in the nearest trash can._

"_I will," Veronica replied, following suit. Standing awkwardly, neither seemed to know what to say next._

_Shaking his head, Logan seemed to regain some brain function, "Well, I__'__ll see you later," he said before leaning forward to kiss her on the check. But just as his lips almost reached their destination, Veronica turned her head slightly and instead of landing on her cheek, his lips landed on hers. Pulling back, a little shocked, Logan watched Veronica for some form of reaction. Her eyes moved from side to side rapidly as if looking for an escape and her breath was coming out in small, short puffs until she placed her hands on his cheeks, looked him in the eye and brought his lips back to her own._

_End Flashback /i_

If he had known then what would happen, he wasn't sure what he would have done. At the time all he had known was that he liked Veronica and as far as he was concerned that was what mattered. But now he wasn't sure that it was. Logan sighed and rolled over. It was going to be a long night.

_iThe anger swells in my guts and I won__'__t feel these slices and cuts./i_

When Logan flipped his phone open, he was met with the strangled screams from Veronica, "You changed the locks!"

"Hello to you too Veronica," Logan replied calmly.

"You can't change the locks in MY APARTMENT!" Veronica seethed, his calm tone affecting her anger more.

Though Logan knew there was truth in the statement, after all, he had changed the locks to her apartment but he had done it to see if she would try to leave. She had promised that she wasn't leaving until they were going to meet and if she had keep that promise than she wouldn't have realized that he had not only changed the locks but slid the deadbolt into place. He should be grateful though. She wasn't bitching him out about the security bars on the windows yet, which meant that she hadn't tried that option yet.

"When I get out of here, I am so kicking your ass for this," Veronica cried.

"And how do you plan to get out of the apartment?" Logan questioned calmly waiting for what he already knew was coming.

"I'm leaving through the window, kicking your ass then praying you didn't lose me a client with this stunt." Veronica replied.

"Ok," Logan said, nodding, unseen to Veronica, "Well, don't hang up until you're out the window, ok?"

"Fine," Veronica muttered through clenched teeth. Logan waited patiently for about thirty seconds until he heard her voice again, "There are bars on the windows. Why are there BARS on my WINDOWS?" Veronica yelled.

"Cause I'm not the idiot you make me out to be," Logan said calmly.

"Oh, really. Then how do you expect me to get out of here."

"I don't. That was the whole point. I'll be over in an hour or so to talk," he said before disconnecting the call and shut off his phone so that he didn't have to count the number of times she'd call before getting the idea.

_iGet up, get out, get away from these liars, cos they don__'__t get your soul or your fire./i_

Turning his key in the door, Logan prayed that the hour he had waited had actually allowed her anger towards him to subside a bit but when he noticed her standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest while leaning against the fridge, he knew that wasn't so.

"How could you?" Veronica seethed.

"How could I what, Sweetie?" Logan replied, faking innocence.

"Well, snookums, I'm just wondering how you could change the locks to my apartment?"

"Well, baby, I'm just wondering how you know that the locks are changed, since you promised you wouldn't leave?"

"I had a client to meet."

"Oh, like the client you met last night?

Veronica sighed, "This is no new part of my personality, and if it's going to start being a problem then we're going to start being over."

"Well, it isn't a problem, when you don't have people shooting at you. Veronica, my mom is dead and my dad killed my first girlfriend, you are the only thing left that I care about but I don't think I can stay with you if you keep doing this." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"That depends. Are you going to stop putting yourself in danger?"

Veronica sighed, "Bail jumpers get us more money than cheating spouses and insurance fraud."

Logan sighed, "Veronica, I just need you to stop taking the cases that put you in danger," he whispered, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears, "You just need to stop." He waited. It felt like hours in his reality but really it was no more than a couple a seconds. A couple of seconds that confirmed his fear, she wasn't going to give up. Leaning forward, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Goodbye," before turning and leaving.

He only stopped at the end of the kitchen counter to drop off the new keys to the apartment and in that time, Veronica had reacted enough to head towards him.

"So, that's it." Veronica said, trying to not let him hear the sorrow in her voice.

"I can't keep doing what we're doing. This push and pull is just too much for me," Logan whispered, "This is the only set of house keys I have and I'll hire someone to remove the bars from your window," he continued before heading to the door.

Veronica moved over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to spin him back into her, "I'll change. I'll be better. This will be better," she promised before leaning up and placing her lips on his.

Standing frozen for a second, he allowed her to kiss him before pulling away, "You couldn't say that ten seconds ago and now I have no reason to believe you," he whispered before leaving the apartment.

Heading to his car, he barely heard as Veronica cried his name from the balcony, trying to get him to stop and when he finally sat in the driver's seat he wiped the stray tear that had fallen from his eye before starting up the car and leaving Veronica to fend for herself.

_iI want so much to open your eyes, cause I need you to look into mine/i_

1 month later

Logan sighed before gathering his lunch things and heading towards the waiting bus. He had been dreading this trip since the new journalism teacher had decided that it was compulsory for all journalism, news and year book students to attend. He had hoped, upon hearing the news, that Veronica would have used her magic like powers to get herself out of attending but it seemed that wasn't the case, as he could see her leaning against the bus talking to Duncan and Meg. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to enjoy this.

Paying too much attention to Veronica, he barely felt it as an arm slipped through his until the person who it belonged to spoke, "Hi Stud."

"Hannah," Logan sighed, turning to the blonde, "How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

"You can ask but there's only one question I'm going to agree to." Hannah replied coyly.

"Ah, Young love," Veronica snarked.

"Jealous?" Hannah said, placing a possessive hand onto Logan's chest.

"Not at all," Veronica snorted, "I've been there and haven't wanted to do that."

"Well, this has been fun but I have an excursion to be on," Logan said, breaking free of Hannah and moving past Veronica and onto the bus. Moving towards the back, he took a seat separate from everyone else, not wanting to deal with Casablancas' brothers or with Veronica's death glares at the back of his head. He didn't know what else to expect since the break up though. She had been snide and a bitch every time he saw her but really, he couldn't blame her, after all, if he thought what he felt towards her was love than he could only imagine what she felt back. Groaning as he smelled the bus, as it took off he couldn't help feel this was going to be a very long excursion.

_iAll this feels strange and untrue, and I won__'__t waste a minute without you/i_

Watching as the bus left him behind he couldn't help but be mad. This day just seemed to keep getting worse. He had to listen to Woody Goodman, the new girl and Hannah flirting with him and Dick trying to get him into a limo with his ex- girlfriend. It's not that Hannah annoyed him that much but every since they had met at the beach she had been trying to convince him that it was destiny for them to be together. The last time he had believed in destiny it had been the first time he and Veronica gotten together and if that was destiny he didn't want to venture down that path any time soon.

Sighing, he looked around, trying to figure out what to do now, when he saw his solution. Walking slowly towards the biker, he smiled sheepishly.

"So how much is it going cost me for a ride?"

"Oh rich boy, you're going to wish you had been on the limo when I make you pay." Weevil replied, tossing him his helmet.

"Don't I know it." Logan muttered.

--

Watching as Weevil quickly pulled over, Logan was confused at what he was looking at. When they noticed the occupants of the limo run to the side of the road to look at something in the ocean, they had been surprised as they hadn't seen what had happened. Hopping off the bike, Logan headed towards the group. He spotted Veronica trying to lean over the edge, babbling away, as Meg and Duncan tried to pull her back but before he could ask what she was doing Gia stepped in front of him.

"The bus went over the cliff, everyone thinks you're dead," she cried before calling out, "Look Logan's alive!"

In seconds, he was flanked by both Casablancas brothers as they both pulled him into a man hug but his eyes were on Veronica, who had turned to face him when she heard Gia. Not breaking eye contact, she took a tentative stop towards him. Trying to gage her emotions at the moment, Logan took a step towards her as well and watched as she launched herself into his arms, holding on tighter than he ever thought she could. And in this moment, with all this uncertainty, he was sure things were finally going to change.

The end.


End file.
